


Baby - Phan

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been dating for awhile but haven't told their fans. Yet they are also keeping a little bit bigger of a secret from them too. One that will make their lives just a bit harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

 

"I think you guys have noticed I haven't been making many videos recently, or doing much of anything. I'm sorry for that. Phil and I have been going through a lot. I have a bit of time and decided to do this live show to tell you guys what's going on…" Dan says to his computer's camera during a live show on Younow. To popular belief, Dan and Phil are together, and have been for a while. Yet, even though the two guys are very happy. Dan has been sad for ages. Phil noticed, and the couple tried to work things out, but things are getting complicated.

"Uh, Phil and I have been hiding something… important from you guys for a long time now, and it isn't right. We both feel extremely bad." The comments come flooding in. "I better bring Phil in. PHIL!" Phil comes rushing in from his room, sliding on the ground because of his sock clad feet. He sits down next to Dan, holding his hand, which was out of the camera's sight. Dan takes a deep breath.

"We've been dating for six months!" Phil blurts out. The comment section goes crazy with comments like, _I knew it!_ And _Phan is REAL!_

"PHIL!" Dan screams out. "Ugh, you just ruined the suspense."

"Aren't you happy? It's all out of the way now." Phil says, kissing the younger boy quickly on the lips.

The comment section was still out of control, and the battle for top fan still raging. It seemed like nothing has changed. Yet, Dan now had a whole weight off his shoulders, just for that weight to be replaced with a new one.

"You guys probably have questions about this, and we are truly sorry to keep this from you, but we just, needed time to figure it all out. Anyway, it's about that time, and I promise a video will be up later this week explaining everything. Goodbye." Dan says covering the camera and clicking the end button numerous times to get it to end. Finally it does, and Phil takes Dan's hand in his.

"When are you going to tell them we have been dating for well over six months?" Dan asks Phil.

"When are you going to tell them you're pregnant with my child?" Dan looks down. He was only about a month into a nine month pregnancy, but was very insecure about his body and how his stomach is going to grow.

"I-I'll tell them soon, I-I guess." Phil presses his lips to Dan. They kiss for a while till they actually realize it's almost eleven o'clock at night. Not that it really mattered since Dan would probably stay up till two AM on Tumblr, and Phil would end up staying up, just to make sure Dan actually goes to bed.

Phil leaves Dan alone in his room and goes over to his. Forgetting about them actually coming out as a couple, he goes on Twitter, which probably wasn't the best idea. The hashtag: **Phanisreal** was trending, and of course, Phil being absentminded clicked on it.

Now the Phandom is of course, most of the time amazing and loving, but it was like all hell broke down in the hashtag. Not bad hell. Just a bunch of surprised fans, and a couple didn't even know what was going on.

Phil then gets the notification that Dan just tweeted. Phil assumes that Dan also had seen what he had.

@Danisnotonfire: @amazingphil and I are together, move on with your lives.

Phil laughed, favoring the tweet, quickly tweeting something along the lines of what Dan also said. Almost immediately Dan and Phil's twitters started to blow up with replies, retweets, and favorites. Dan didn't want to see any more negative comments, so he goes on Tumblr, and forgets about his problems, for a little while. Phil, however, goes stays on Twitter for a long time. Not realizing that it was almost three and he was practically asleep.

But Phil forgets about his own tiredness to go checkup on Dan. He rubs his eyes as he walks over to Dan's room. Dan was in his browsing position, but Phil could see dried tear stains on his cheeks. Phil goes over to Dan, Dan quickly wipes his face. Phil sits down on bed.

"What's wrong, babe?" Phil asks, grabbing Dan's hands in his.

"Just some haters s'all." Phil gives Dan a sad look. "Don't give me that look. I'm fine. It's just hormones, from the pregnancy acting up."

"Alright. Well it's almost three, you should go to bed." Phil says, kissing Dan once more before turning off Dan's lights, as if Dan was a small child, and leaving to go to his room. He doesn't realize Dan following behind him to go and sleep with Phil in his room.

 Phil gets into his comfy bed, and Dan goes in and goes into the bed next to him, making Phil jump.

"You scared me!" Dan shrugs, cuddling into Phil. Phil cuddles with the younger boy. And the two drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

-

Phil naturally wakes up before Dan. He sees the younger boy cuddled close to him, and even though Phil didn't want to move, he felt his stomach gurgle and decided to make both of them a bowl of cereal. He tries to get up without Dan noticing, and all Phil hears is a tired grumble that comes out of Dan's mouth as Phil leaves him. Phil pats Dan's head before heading out of the room to go to the kitchen. He makes two bowls of Shredies. Not pouring the lactose milk in yet, because the cereal will all mushy and icky. In a couple of minutes, Dan comes into the kitchen, his hobbit hair in full swing.

"Good morning. I made cereal." Dan gives a laugh, before getting the feeling of sickness and rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Phil rushes in to make sure his boyfriend was okay, soon realizing it was morning sickness from the pregnancy. Dan looks disgusted as he flushes the toilet, his nose scrunching up because of the horrid smell.

"I'm all good." Dan says, getting up to brush his teeth quickly before kissing Phil. The two go back into their kitchen to get their food, before going into the living room to watch some anime. After Dan is done, he gets up, kissing Phil's head, and says, "I'm going to film a video."

 

 

 


	2. Two

A young girl about the age of fourteen, opens her computer in the late afternoon of the next day.. This girl was a huge fan of Dan and Phil, yet she did not yet hear the shocking news that Dan and Phil were together. But during her time of checking all her social media, she is shocked at what she finds. She gasps, not believing it, until she actually sees the tweets and that prove from the live show. Soon enough, she sees Dan uploaded a new video and reluctantly goes to watch it, yet once she starts the video is completely surprised.

First off, Dan was still in his pajamas. His hair was his natural hobbit hair, and he looked tired. "Hello Internet." He starts like always. The young girl watches as her idol, clears his throat. "Uh, I have a lot to say. First off, yes, I'm in my pajamas, I seriously woke up, had breakfast with Phil, and said 'I'm going to film a much needed video.'"

"I know it's been forever, but a lot of things have been going on, and I don't know exactly where to start." Dan puts his finger on his chin, before saying "Alright, I know where now. Yesterday, I made a liveshow. If you saw it, you would know that Phil and I are dating. But the number he said was wrong. Phil and I have been dating since for almost three years. I'll give you a moment to let that sink in." The girl pauses the video, and grabs a pillow to scream into. "It all started when we were just sitting around." The generic vlogger music plays in what looks like a flashback type scene.

"Hey Dan. I know this is weird and sudden, but would you go on a date with me?" Dan looks at Phil confused, before saying,

"Yeah sure. I guess." Phil smiles, before asking if tomorrow would be fine. Dan of course says fine, because really what else was he really going to do.

Phil takes Dan to a restaurant for dinner. Dan didn't want to ask Phil on why he asked him on a date. He just chose to accept it, and it was kind of nice. But yet the time came for Dan to ask about it, because they never really showed any interest of dating each other till now.

"Uh, so, why exactly did you ask me out on this date? I'm not saying I didn't like it, but you know…" Dan said, mumbling most of it so it was a jumbled mess, that for some reason Phil understood.

"I just was thinking to try it out." Phil said, while they sit on the couch back at the apartment. Dan makes a sound of understanding, and  didn't realize Phil leaning in, and soon felt firm lips on his. At that moment, Dan wasn't Dan Howell anymore. It was heart-eyes Howell from then on with only eyes for Phil.

"And yeah, I think from then on, I've kinda had feeling for Phil. You know like other than teenage love from when I was nineteen." The young girl slightly awes, just imagining their love. "So, yeah. And one big announcement. I'm pregnant…" The girl gasps, not knowing that was actually possible for guys. "And yes, it's Phil's baby. We only had sex once and that got me pregnant so, yeah. I'll tell you guys when we find out the gender and stuff." Dan smiles, putting his arms around his stomach. "I hope you continue this journey with me, and yeah, bye." The end screen goes, and the young girl doesn't know what to do expect go on twitter, and social media to see what people were talking about.

Dan and Phil were doing the same thing, Phil kept laughing, because everyone kept saying that if they have a boy they have to name him Dil. Knowing them, they probably would. 

"Are we actually going to name our baby Dil if we have a boy?" Dan asks Phil.

"I hope not. That kid will have an interesting life if we name him that." Dan laughs, putting his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil absentmindedly kisses Dan's head, and grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"He would be named after a pickle, Phil! We are not naming our child that." Dan says.

"You were the  one who asked about it. Don't blame me." Dan rolls his eyes. "I can't believe that eight months we will have a little piece of life in our arms."

"Yeah I know. Our little baby." Phil places his lips on Dan's. "I love you."

"I love you too, bear." Dan lies his head on Phil's shoulder, going on his twitter and tweeting We are not naming our child after a pickle. Phil laughs, knowing they would probably name the baby, if it's gender being male, Dil. They both laugh a little, before going back to watch Great British Bakeoff.

It took a while for Dan to process everything that happened in the past few hours. The fact his fans know and everything, kind of makes him queasy, or maybe that was the pregnancy, one or the other. Yet he knew everything will be okay. He had a loving boyfriend, family to support, and he also knew that once Dan got more into his pregnancy, he wouldn't be the one having to go outside to get the Ribena. It was a stupid thought, but he knew Phil would do anything to make his boyfriend happy, so as Dan was puking up his guts the next morning, Phil said behind him, patting his back, and whispering soothing words into Dan's ear.

Phil realized that day that Dan seemed out of character. He would just lie on the couch, hands around his not even showing belly, looking up at the celling. Sure, this seemed like on of Dan's existential crisis, but normally Dan would be upset during one of those, but he seemed so emotionless lying there. It made Phil have to take some sharp intakes, and for a while Phil thought Dan was dead. Yet he saw Dan's stomach go up and down, and his eyes closing every so often. Phil started to get worried. Maybe he should take Dan to the doctor's. They hadn't gone yet, and Dan is a male who is pregnant, and that's not entirely normal.

"Hey, um, Dan." Phil lifts Dan's head up, making him groan, and sits down, putting Dan's head on his lap.

"M'not in the mood Phil. I'm tired, and have a headache." Phil starts to play with Dan's hair.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should go to the doctor's. I mean, you are pregnant, and we still haven't gone-" Dan grabs Phil's hand, squeezing it in assurance.

"Good idea. My mum gave me a number of a doctor she found here in London. If you get my phone, the number is on there." Phil smiles, kissing the younger boy's forehead, before grabbing the phone that was placed on the kitchen counter. Phil unlocks Dan's phone for him, and gives Dan the phone so he could call. Phil squeezes Dan's hand as he tells whoever how far along he is.

"Yeah tomorrow at one is fine. Thank you so much." Dan says. All the couple could do was wait for tomorrow.


	3. Three

Dan and Phil wait nervously for the doctor to arrive. Dan was sitting on the table, and Phil standing next to him. It seemed so surreal to be in a doctor's office that was filled with posters, and pamphlets about Male Pregnancy. Phil was casually looking around, gulping at the thought of soon having a child. Could he handle that? Could he even handle getting though the pregnancy with Dan? Could Dan handle it, because in Phil's eyes, Dan was just a delicate flower.

Soon the Doctor arrives. A huge smile on her face, a sincere one, Phil liked to think. Truthfully the doctor loved to see young couples, dealing with the whole male pregnancy, and not many people experience it.

"Hello boys, I'm Dr. Lexi. This is your first appointment right?" Dan nods.

"I'm Phil, this is my boyfriend Dan." Dr. Lexi takes a seat, motioning for Phil to do the same.

"In a couple of minutes, we will check to see how the fetus is doing, but right now I want to fill you all in on a couple of things." Dan lets his fingers tap, and his eyes wonder, as the doctor tells them all the vitamins he will have to take, procedures, and stuff not to do.

Soon after, Dan was lying on the bed, with a cold gel on his stomach. Phil was squeezing his boyfriend's hand, looking at the screen for something. "Do you see the thing right there?" She points to a very small something on the screen. Phil nods, and squeezes Dan's hand tighter. "There he or she is. We can't determine much right now, since the fetus is still very undeveloped." Right then and there, Dan felt the sense of nervousness fade, and a sense of proudness came over him, he would be a father, and even if his baby is only a small, little thing in his stomach, it's still more than nothing.

It was later that day, Phil had made Dan stop for a pumpkin spice latte, that made Dan roll his eyes, and he gets a hot chocolate for himself. The two sat in the Starbucks, chatting about the baby, and Phil kept saying how she/he was going to be the most beautiful baby in the whole world. Dan found himself wondering on how the baby was going to look, and act. Would they pick up Phil's clumsiness, or Dan's thing of talking to himself. As they grow will they be god at Guitar Hero, and even if that was deemed a stupid thought by Phil, it was important to Dan. Very important.

They would have a real kid, not some computer game. A kid that will run around, and be an actual mix between Dan and Phil. A kid that will cry, and laugh, and be a ball of joy, or hopefully be a ball of joy. They will have to take care, and love this child. Feed it, nurture it, and everything in between, whilst being the best parents out there.

They get home, after some errands, and almost immediately Dan wants to lie on the couch with Phil and watch Game of Thrones. Or plainly, sit on the couch and just kiss his boyfriend, because he just felt the need to. It felt right, as they shared a passionate kiss on the couch that filled Phil with a sense of reassurance. Dan didn't make the kiss last very long, and as soon as it was over, the couple shared a cliché moment of their foreheads pressed together, before Phil brings his arms around Dan's waist pulling him closer, and Phil turned on Game of Thrones, and the cuddled and watched. It was nice, they never really ever did the real couple stuff, like dates and cuddles, they shared short kisses, and even though Dan and Phil were completely in love with each other, they never really did any of the things that were written in the cliché fanfics. They didn't share their first kiss in the rain, or really make love. It was simply, trying things out, and it all ended up turning out with them dating.

Never in a million years would Dan have dreamt to be in love with his best friend. Or to be having a baby with him. When he first messaged Phil about 'editing tips,' he never really expected to find his soulmate, his perfect person, that loved him, and he loved Phil. 

The rest of the night was shared with pizza, and Buffy, and short shared kisses. That night, everything was thrown out the window. IT was cliché, and Phil couldn't help but admit he liked it. Dan fell asleep at 3 AM in Phil's arms, on the couch, and Phil moves them into his bed.

Dan ends up waking up in the middle of the night, very disoriented and ends up throwing up all over Phil's duvet, and himself. Which wakes Phil up, he turns the light on, and Dan flinches, scared that Phil would actually yell at Dan. Dan had never even seen Phil mad before. Phil's jaw clenches, and he takes a deep breath, which was a mistake, because his room smelt of puke. He wasn't mad, of course he wasn't, just disgusted. Dan looked like a little kid at that moment. "Sorry." Dan says, smiling a bit, stripping off his dirty clothes, before taking the duvet off the bed. "You can go back to sleep in my room, I'll clean this up."

Phil kisses Dan, before grimacing, picking up Dan's icky clothes. "Nah, I'll help." The two smile.

"You are amazing." Phil does a hair flip.

"Uh duh."

"Shut up you, spork." Dan says, causing Phil to gasp.

"That's what we should name our child." Dan laughs.

"What? Spork?" Phil nods.

"I mean, sporks are fantastic, and it wouldn't be something I would forget." They walk to the washer, throwing the things in.

"No." Phil only now realized that Dan was only wearing boxers, a slight he barely ever sees. He licks his lips. God, did he look… "Stop staring at me you, twat."

"Maybe,"

"Nope!"


	4. Four: Seven months

It been a couple months, and things have been spiraling. Dan was about six months now, and his baby bump was showing. Phil was amazed to say the least. Dan ecstatic, because he loves babies, and the fact that it was Phil's made it even better.

It was the morning of the ultrasound to find out the gender. Phil wakes up the sound of the alarm, and lightly shakes Dan, kissing his bare shoulder. "Hey Bear, time to get up." Dan slowly opens his eyes.

"Is today-" Phil nods. Dan whines, he has been very tired lately.

"C'mon get up! We get to see if you are having a prince or princess." Dan gets up, going back to his room to get ready for  the day, Phil does the same.

They arrive at the doctor. It was very awkward, but soon they see the baby, and hear it's heartbeat. "Do you wanna find out the gender?" Dan nods, since Phil was at such a loss for words.

"It's a boy." Dan smiles kissing Phil with excitement. The doctor leave them alone, as she goes and gets pictures.

"Dil," Phil says, making Dan laugh. The two became excited, and updated the fans, starting to get baby names, but who are they kidding. They would probably end up naming it Dil anyway.

"Yeah, our little Dil."

That day Phil had bought a crib that was going in his room, after much debate, because the room was bright and happy.  Dan had gotten some super cute onesies, one that was covered in little clouds, with smiles, and Dan thought it was cute and bought it, along with one that was superman, because why not.

But along with everything being great, and wonderful, and magical. Some things weren't going that great, some examples being; Dan asking Phil in the middle of the night to get crazy food combinations, headaches, mood swings, Phil trying to be all calm, and nice, but he actually wanted to tear his hair out, and probably the worst of all, the chilling fear of the baby coming in three months. A beautiful baby boy would be with them, in their arms, in two months. Dan was due in September, and Phil has only predicted the baby will be born on the sim, Dil's birthday. Dan betted twenty pounds.

 Phil was trying to build the crib, and Dan was eating some pickles and maltesers on Phil's bed. Phil shook his head at the combination, only to make Dan angry, and Phil just said it didn't matter, and of course, it mattered a lot to a pregnant Dan.

"What am I supposed to do, huh, Phil? This is what the boy wants." Dan sighs, standing up, with his pickle jar, and empty malteser bag, and goes into the kitchen to put the pickles back. Phil continues to try and build, wishing he invited Peej over to help him, because this all looked foreign to him, and Dan kept making the 'I'm pregnant' excuse, which resulted in Dan watching Phil whilst eating the weird food choice.

After Dan puts away the pickles, he goes back to Phil, and sits next to him, kissing his cheek. Dan picks up the instructions from Phil's hand, he holds it for about three seconds, before he drops it, complaining he didn't understand.

"Well I don't ether. C'mon maybe if we both make a conjoined effort-" Dan sighs loudly.

"But I'm pregnant, and lazy." Phil grumbles.

"Alright then, I'll just continue to build, you can sleep or whatever." Phil says, finally getting annoyed.

"I want to be with you though." Phil nods, putting everything down, putting his boyfriend first, as always. Phil kisses Dan's forehead, putting his hand on Dan's bulging stomach. 

"Love you." Dan says, and Phil says it back. Of course he loved Dan, he has just been annoying lately. It will be worth it in a couple months.

After a couple hours, Phil gets the crib together, and the two were very proud of it, and Dan actually helped. Now they were cuddled up on the couch, both on their separate laptops, after dinner.  They would make small talk every now and again, but Phil could tell Dan wanted to be alone. He started to realize that Dan has been getting less sleep, and that wasn't okay. But Phil assumed it was something with the pregnancy, and tried to not worry about it.

A couple hours into the night, and Phil realized that both the computer and Dan were dead asleep. Phil closes his own computer, and puts his and Dan's laptops on the table, before shaking Dan awake. He knew that Dan would only complain if he slept on the couch that night, and he was too heavy for Phil to lift up.

"C'mon baby, let's go into your room and sleep." Dan whines, Phil grabs his hands, and leads the sleepy boy to his bedroom, for them both to fall asleep quite quickly.

The next day really made Phil want to go away. Dan was constantly nagging about everything. He didn't want to yell, he hated being mad at Dan, but ugh was he annoying him. That's why Phil made the excuse of wanting to film a new video. He sets up the cameras, and lights before starting his video about male pregnancy, since most of his fans didn't even know that was possible.

Dan listens in through the thin walls, hearing the multiple takes Phil had to do when he messed up on the pronunciation of a word. Dan found a smile creep on his face, the desire to be with Phil overcoming him. He knew that Phil probably hated him at the moment, but found himself wanting forgiveness, and Dan couldn't wait to apologize to Phil for being such a whiny bitch.

After Phil had stopped talking for a bit, Dan decides to go and check on his wonderful boyfriend. Dan knocks on the door before entering, seeing Phil on his bed, glasses on, reading a book. "What did I do wrong this time?" Phil asks, barely looking up. Dan felt hurt.

"Y-You didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to say I was sorry for being really annoying. I haven't gotten much sleep, and I'm scared about the baby. What if we do something wrong, Phil? What if I'm not a good dad… What if I fuck up." Dan was crying now, and Phil runs over, cradling Dan in his arms. 

"You are going to be the best dad ever, don't worry, and if you mess up, I'm always going to be here to pick up the pieces. I'm never, ever going to leave you. I love you, Dan, with all of my heart. Even if these past few days, you have been increasingly hard to live with." Dan playfully hits Phil's arm while laughing.

"Hey! Whatever happened to 'I love you'?" Phil shakes his head, kissing Dan's lips, before leading them to sit on the bed.

"I never said I didn't."

"Good, because I love you too." Dan says, kissing Phil's lips.

"I know."


	5. Five

Dan was due anytime now. His stomach was bulging out, and Phil constantly was kiss the bump. Dan loved the feeling. The two were very close, more than normal when they left for the hospital. Before their eventful taxi drive to the hospital, Dan and Phil were just watching the X-files. Until Dan kept saying he was in pain. The doctor had told Dan about contractions, but he had no idea they were so painful.

The eventful taxi ride was definitely something Phil hoped to never have to go through again. Dan was crying, and screaming, making the taxi driver very annoyed. There was a lot of traffic, and Phil was scared Dan would have the baby in the backseat of the cab, because that seems like a Dan and Phil situation.

"It hurts so much, Phil. God, why couldn't of you gotten pregnant?" Dan says as they enter the hospital. Phil had a tight arm around Dan to make sure he didn't double over in pain. Dan had one arm held around his swollen baby bump. He felt like spears jabbing into his abdomen, he couldn't handle the pain. Dan didn't like to cry about pain, but this was a situation where he had to. "Sweet Jesus on a boat." He says, wanting to curse but knowing he shouldn't.

"Hey on the bright side, you won the bet." Yes, weirdly, coincidentally, Dan had started having contractions on September 24th, the day the sim, Dil was made. It made Dan let out a pained laugh.

"You owe me twenty pou- FUCK! Phil Lester, I wish you could experience this pain." Dan tightens his grip on Phil, causing a serious death grip.  

Phil didn't realize how long it took for someone to give birth, and Dan had banished Phil out of the room, because Dan knew that Phil didn't like seeing Dan in pain, even if it was a c section. It was a long process, and Phil was sat in the waiting room, listening to music, and dreaming of their perfect family. A perfect boy that would turn out to be successful and loveable, Phil hoped he would find true love like Phil did. Hopefully they could move into a house, with the cliché white picket fence, and maybe even have a dog. Phil hoped one of them could be a stay at home parent and the other have a different job than YouTube. He wanted Dil to grow up living life happily, and not have any regrets. Phil knew he has high expectations for their family, for the things he wanted them to become, but he knew Dan would feel the same way, have the same views.

A few hours later, a doctor side comes out. Phil smiles, and stands up. "Hello Mr. Lester, I have some good and bad news." Phil gulps, his big smile faltering. He was nervous. His brain only thinking of the worst. _What if the baby didn't make it? Or Dan didn't make it?_ He couldn't decide what would be worse. "The baby is perfectly well, a little underweight, but he'll be able to go home in a couple days. A nurse is cleaning him right now." Phil was now nervous, that meant something happened to Dan. His bear. "But Mr. Howell, on the other hand, has fallen into a coma. We are trying to figure out why." Phil nods sadly, letting a few tears fall.

"Do you know when he will wake up?" The doctor gives Phil a sad look.

"Sorry, I don't. He might not even wake up." Phil lets his heart sink to his stomach. His love, his soulmate. Phil didn't like to believe that the cliché soulmates thing was true, but for him and Dan, anything and everything seemed possible.

"Can I see Dan?" The doctor shows Phil into Dan's room. He looked on edge, his hair was a mess, sweat on his forehead. He goes over to him, kissing his sweaty head, and cold lips.

"I will raise our kid the best I can, and you can come and help. I love you." Phil cried out, as a nurse brings Phil his small baby boy named Dil.

-

It was hard. Managing a new born baby with YouTube, and trying to find time to visit his boyfriend. His family came and stayed in London for a little bit to help out. PJ and Sophie were over a lot as well to help out. Phil found himself crying, a lot. He constantly wished Dan was by his side, because without him helping out, life was incredibly tiring.

The exception being that Dil was thankfully a very quiet baby, and normally slept through the night. Phil had become a light sleeper, because he was always on alert during the night, because he was so worried about Dil. Everything seemed to revolve around the little munchkin. That is what Phil called him, munchkin. He really was like one, his face was super chubby. The boy had bright blue eyes, that had some green flecks in them, with the biggest head of brown hair Phil had seen on a baby.

It was early some point in the morning, when Dil had started to cry out of nowhere. Phil waits a couple minutes, assuming that if it was urgent Dil would cry for more than ten minutes. He didn't stop, and Phil groans, getting out of Dan's bed, and he goes to his room to see Dil whining in his crib.

"Aw, don't cry Munchkin. Papa's here. Look I'm here." Dil looks at Phil with big eyes, and Phil picks him up. His diaper wasn't dirty, so he assumed the baby was hungry. With Dil in his arms, Phil goes to the kitchen to make a bottle. Throughout the time Dil was born, Phil ad learned how to make a bottle with one hand without making a huge mess, which was a pretty big accomplishment for Phil, since he is so clumsy. "Papa's going to feed you, and cuddle you, and love you." Phil says, talking to the baby, while the bottle was in the microwave. Phil kisses his baby's head, before hearing the timer go off, and lets the bottle cool, before feeding it to his baby.

Once little Dil was done, Phil pats his back, and retreats back to his room to place Dil in the crib. Before Phil could even leave the room, Dil started to cry again. Phil huffs, his eyes begging to be closed, but he picks up Dil again, and sits on his bed, the baby sprawled over his chest. Phil holds out his finger, and the little baby wraps his small hand around it. Phil smiles, and nuzzles his nose with Dil's. "Love you baby." Phil says, before realizing the little boy was asleep. Phil puts the baby back in his crib, and leaves the room to return to his sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As Dil grew, they still visited Dan. Phil knew the doctors were starting to give up hope and probably would have to pull the plug soon but Phil couldn't think of the negatives. He still had hopes that one day Dan would wake up and help him raise Dil. Yet it seemed so unlikely.

Dil kept Phil from not getting too depressed. He would still tell his dad that Dan would wake up. That he would one day rejoin their family. He would always be there on nights Phil felt exceptionally lonely. Dil could barely comprehend how it must be for his father, but he kept strong and tried to help. He would tell a funny story, force his dad to play a video game and let Phil win, put on Wannabe by the Spice Girls and start dancing crazily only for Phil to join in. They were close, the two of them. Some parents would call it unhealthy. No, Phil wasn't a helicopter parent, or a crazy soccer dad. But Dil always found Phil to be his best friend. Other than Tabitha, a girl who he has known since preschool.

Phil was always there for Dil of course. When he was getting bullied in middle school, Phil was always there to talk to the bully's parents. When they went to a concert and Dil got upset because he couldn't see, Phil hoisted the six year old onto his shoulders. In the beginning of high school when Dil was having problems with best friend Tabitha, Phil helped. Dil grew up knowing he always had someone to talk to. Even though sometimes he would have to take care of that someone as well. It was a nice system the two had.

Dil was a great kid. He reminded Phil of Dan so much and he loved him, yet he missed Dan. Seeing Dil, sometimes made Phil think about Dan. As Dil turns fourteen, Phil decides to really talk to him about Dan. Sure, as soon as Dil was old enough to talk and walk, he took him to see Dan but the topic about Dan's old channel, how they met, etc. was kept secret. Until Phil found the correct time to explain it. And Phil did find the right time to explain it. He showed Phil Dan and his channels when a couple days after his fourteenth birthday. Showing Dil whom his father is. Dil fell in love with the videos, especially Dan's. He took up piano because Dan did it, and the musty old piano was never really used. He started to sass Phil more. Phil would joke around sometimes saying to Dil, 'What have I done to you?'  and Dil would reply with some witty thing. Sometimes Dil would even quote old videos of Dan's, and he really became a little Dan Howell. Dil still loves Phil and Phil understands why he looks up to Dan. Because Dan Howell is a unique, well-spoken man, whom Phil is hopelessly in love with.

Around the same time, Phil had also shown Dil the gaming channel. Dil only watched in marvel because well they named a sim Dil and the sim Dil has a friend named Tabitha, and he has a friend named Tabitha.  After that he actually started calling Tabitha, 'T-Bag.' She would laugh and hit him, telling him to never call her that again. Which only reminded Phil of his name calling with Dan.

Spork

Philly

Twat

But through all those names Phil still loved Dan with every piece of his heart.

It was a couple days before Dil's birthday when he said he rather go to the hospital to see Dan than have a get together for his birthday. Already Phil and Dil visit Dan at least once a week. "You sure, buddy? I know you really wanted to see the new Avengers movie with Tabitha?"

"No, no, I much rather go and see Dad then go see some stupid movie with Tabitha."

"You two having trouble again?" Dil shakes his head.

"No. I just rather spend my big one five with Dad… and then maybe get a cupcake." Phil laughs.

"Sounds good, Kiddo." 

They go to Dan's room. Dil bursting with excitement. Seeing Dan was always a good time in the week for him. Sometimes he would talk to Dan, unsure if Dan could hear him, but he would just ramble about his week. Yet as they got close to the room and began to open the door, they weren't allowed to go in. Soon, Dan's doctor comes out, smiling when seeing the two.

"Dan's awake! We were just about to call you. He has been asking for you. We don't know how much he remembers quite yet, but he seems a little bit disoriented considering he has been in a coma for a couple years." Phil smiles, kissing Dil's head.

"So, I actually get to talk to Dad?" Phil nods and Dil grins a huge grin. Phil puts an arm around Dil's shoulders and they go into Dan's room. Dan smiles when seeing Phil, who runs over to Dan, kissing his chapped lips about a hundred times.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I missed you, I love you. You're here, I love you."

"I missed you too. I love you so much, Phil." Dil smiles at his Papa's blabbering. After their reunion, Dan finally notices his beautiful son.

"Dan, this is your son, Dil." Dil smiles, rushing to give Dan a hug. He definitely gets his way of hugging from Phil. Dan didn't want to cry, he really didn’t. But Dil was so handsome… his son. And Phil hadn't changed a bit, maybe less hair that was now ginger, and maybe a couple wrinkles but he was still handsome.

"Hi." Dil says. Almost like a fan who recognize him on the street. Full of happiness and a bit scared. Dan laughs, kissing his son's head. Dil is much like a young Dan Howell, Phil thinks.

"-and Papa showed me your videos, and yeah." Dil says, rambling about twenty miles per minute.

"Dil, he is probably tired, maybe you should stop-" Phil starts, almost embarrassed by his son.

"Its fine, Phil." Dan says before looking back at his excited son. "I want to hear everything you have to say. Continue," And there goes Dil's non sense blabbering again. Phil had somehow gotten used to it, and was able to understand it. But it probably sounds like non sense to Dan.

"At least slow down a bit. Dan isn't used to your speed of talking yet. It should be breaking the sound barrier at the speed you’re talking." Dil sulks but continues to animatedly tell his story just a little bit slower.

"-And I really want to get my ears pierced." Dil says making Phil sigh.

"I told you for your birthday." Phil says, and Dil huffs. Dan felt left out, but was happy he wouldn't miss anymore of Dil's life.

"Today is my birthday! I'm fifteen let me get my damned ears pierced." Phil raises his eyebrows, almost forgetting it was Dil's birthday.

"Today's your birthday?" Dil looks back at Dan. Dil nods. "Lester, you owe me twenty pounds." Phil laughs, almost forgetting their bet. "But happy birthday. And you said your fifteen. Wow!" Dil nods, he looked young for his age. Tall, yes, but he almost didn't look like he belonged in high school. "Also, Phil why won't you let the boy get his ears pierced?"

"I just told him that would be his birthday present." Phil says, Dan nods. Dil sits down at the edge of Dan's bed, while Phil is now seated in an uncomfortable chair.

"So after this you doing anything for your birthday? Hanging with friends or something?" Dan asks his son, who shakes his head.

"Getting cupcakes with Papa. That's about it." Dil says. He was pretty introverted anyway.

"Hey, you could always go see that movie with Tabitha. I'm not saying cupcakes is the only thing you have to do." Phil says.

"Tabitha?" Dan asks, looking at Phil, and they both start laughing. "He actually has a friend named Tabitha."

"Yeah, he's known her for a long while." Phil says, wiggling his eyebrows. Dan knew what he was thinking. That one day, Dil and Tabitha would be married but hopefully Dil won't actually propose in his underwear.

"Will you be able to come home soon?" Dil asks. ```Dan shrugs.

"I don't know, hopefully, we all have to catch up.” Dan smiles at Phil.

It was a while before Dan could go home, and even then he had to go back for physical therapy and such. Being in a coma can really mess up your muscles. And when Dan got home, he did cry a lot. He missed the flat. With its quirky trinkets scattered about.

Also when he arrived home we was given a flash drive from Phil. On it contained videos. The videos consisted of small day in the life type videos, home videos if you would. Some are on YouTube, correction most of them are uploaded. But a few the family keeps secret and it gave Dan a chance to watch his son grow and that's all he could ask for. Because even if he couldn't be there to see his baby grow in person at least he could see them through a lens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Sorry for the long wait, crappy chapters, so on and so forth. I hope you enjoyed it. This story started off as a story written in my journal, but as I re-read it, I figured I would post it.   
> For those of you that were confused, this was an mpreg, meaning male pregnancy. I don't think there is alot of Phan mpreg, I wanted to try it... Um, I'm sorry this ending was such crap. I wanted to figure out a way to end it... maybe I'll write a memories chapter idk. Would you want that? Is anyone reading this? Please leave some feedback and stuff.


End file.
